clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (ツバサ-RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-, ''Tsubasa -Rezaboa Kuronikuru-'') is a complete manga series by CLAMP. It is has been serialized in Shōnen Magazine. It was adapted into an anime series, Tsubasa Chronicle (ツバサ・クロニクル, ''Tsubasa Kuronikuru), animated by Bee Train, which aired 52 episodes over two seasons from 2005 to 2006. A short film (animated by Production I.G) was released in Japanese theaters on August 20, 2005, three OVAs (animated by Production I.G as well) were also released every two months, from November 2007 to March 2008, and two OVAs (also animated by Production I.G like the movie and the three OVAs) were every two months from March to May 2009. As of September 1st, 2008, the English dub is being broadcast on the Funimation TV Channel in the United States. The English dub is also being broadcast by Animax across Asia under the title 'Chronicle of The Wings'. CLAMP announced on June 16th, 2014, that Tsubasa would have a sequel, under the title: Tsubasa: WoRLD CHRoNiCLe Nirai Kanai-Hen. It will begin its publication on August 20, 2014, in Kodansha magazine. It will be "a concentrated story, short but intensive". Plot Sakura is the princess of Clow Kingdom, which is ruled by her older brother, King Touya. Her childhood friend Syaoran is a young archaeologist. Sakura is revealed to have strange powers when she has a vision of a mysterious symbol and places she has never seen. Meanwhile, Syaoran discovers the same symbol at the ruins he is excavating. He sees Sakura standing on the symbol on the ground, as ghostly wings appear on her back and a mysterious force begins to pull her into the walls of the ruins. Syaoran rescues her in time, but her wings have disappeared. The High Priest of Clow Kingdom, Yukito, immediately realizes that Sakura's "feathers" were the manifestation of her soul and memories; without them, she will die. In order to save Sakura, Syaoran must journey to retrieve her wing's feathers, the fragments of her memories, that have been scattered throughout the dimensions. Yukito sends Syaoran and the unconscious Sakura to the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko, who is one of the main characters in xxxHolic. There he meets Kurogane, a rough-mannered ninja banished from his world by Princess Tomoyo, and Fai D. Flourite, a magician who fled his world to avoid King Ashura. Each of them must pay with what he values most in order to gain the power to cross dimensions. For Kurogane, it is his sword Ginryuu, and for Fai, it is the tattoo on his back which regulates his control of his magic. Syaoran, on the other hand, must pay with his relationship with Sakura: even if he is able to retrieve all of her memories, she will never remember anything about him or their relationship. (This sacrifice also pays Sakura's "toll" to Yuuko, because what Sakura values most are her memories of and with Syaoran.) Only when the three agree to her terms does Yuuko present them with the power to cross dimensions; a white creature named Mokona Modoki. While traversing through worlds to find Sakura's feathers, the four travellers and Mokona are forced to overcome many dangers and opponents, some of whom are figures from Syaoran's past who wish to collect Sakura's feathers for their own reasons as they are seen to be objects that hold great power. The manga adopts darker and more complex tones in the latter half of the story. Because of the shared characters in xxxHolic, the two manga's plots occasionally become intertwined, more so in the more recent chapters. Main Characters Media Manga Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle was serialized in Japan in Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine from May 2003 to October 2009. To date, twenty-eight tankobon volumes have been published, with the 28th released on November 17, 2009. The manga series has also been adapted for release within several different regions, including North America in English by Del Rey Manga, Taiwan by Tong Li in Traditional Chinese and Singapore by Chuang Yi in English, Simplified Chinese, Spanish in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid, Spanish in Spain by Norma Editorial and Thailand by Vibulkij Publishing Group in Thai. At the conclusion of Volume 23, on the last page of Chapter 182, Clamp, the authors of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle announced the manga was entering its final arc. On October 7th, the last chapter (epilogue) of the series was published, giving the conclusion to the manga. Anime The anime adaptation, Tsubasa Chronicle ''(ツバサ・クロニクル, Tsubasa Kuronikuru'') (renamed Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle in English), was animated by Bee Train and directed by Koichi Mashimo with Hiroshi Morioka joining on as co-director for season two. The music for the series was composed by Yuki Kajiura. The first season aired Saturday nights at 18:30 on NHK from April 9, 2005 to October 15, 2005. The second season began on April 29, 2006 and concluded on November 4, 2006. The first and second seasons both contained twenty-six episodes each, making the current episode count fifty-two episodes. The series was also later broadcasted by the anime television network, Animax, across its English language networks in Southeast Asia in early 2006 (where the series received its English language premiere) and South Asia, as well as its other networks in Taiwan and Hong Kong (where it received its Chinese language premiere). Both seasons and movie are licensed for release in North America by FUNimation. No word yet on whether the OVAs will be licensed once they are released in Japan. Tsubasa Chronicle has also been recently released in the United Kingdom by Revelation Films since September 2007. Revelation Films have also confirmed Tsubasa Chronicle Season 2 to be released in the UK although no release dates have been confirmed yet. Movie A movie, '''Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (劇場版 ツバサ・クロニクル 鳥カゴの国の姫君,'' Gekijōban Tsubasa Kuronikuru Torikago no Kuni no Himegimi''),'' was released in Japanese theaters on August 20, 2005 in conjunction with' '''''xxxHolic the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (劇場版 xxxHOLiC 真夏ノ夜ノ夢,'' Gekijōban Horikku Manatsu no Yoru no Yume''). The DVD of the movie was released on February 25, 2006. The movie also crosses over with the xxxHolic movie. The movie was released on February 19 release by FUNimation in the U.S. as a double feature with the xxxHolic movie. In their continuing journey to find the feathers that are the fragments of Sakura's lost memory, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay, and Sakura move through time and space with Mokona. Here, they visit the "Country of Birdcages," a seemingly peaceful country where people and birds live together, each person having a bird companion. After a boy named Koruri confuses Syaoran and Sakura for "bodyguards" and attacks them, they learn that the king of the country possesses a mysterious power. Princess Tomoyo, Koruri, and the other oppressed citizens, having had their birds taken from them, live in hiding within the forest. In order to take back Sakura's feather, Syaoran and the others stand up against the scheming king. OVAs ''Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS is a three-part OVA. Originally released in 2007 and 2008. The official website for the OVAs went up on June 13, 2007. The OVAs were animated by Production I.G; the same studio that animated the Tsubasa movie. Each 25-minute OVA was included with each manga volume starting on November 16, 2007. ''TOKYO REVELATIONS ''covers events from the ''Tokyo arc of the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle manga. However, the events of the anime after the Rekord country arc were omitted from the OVA. A new OVA series was announced in volume 24 of the manga titled, ''Tsubasa Shunraiki '''(Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicle), released on July 17. 2008. The OVA consisted of 2 DVD releases; the first came with volume 26 of the manga, which was released in March of 2009. These OVAs crossed over with two ''xxxHOLiC ''OVAs; the first of which came with volume 14 of the ''xxxHOLiC manga, released on February 17, 2009. These OVAs featured the ''Nihon/Dream World ''Arc. Category:Manga of 2000 Category:Manga